mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sim Showdown/S1/The Spikey Situation
Nova: Hello and welcome back to Sim Showdown. Last time, we set three robots onto the contestants and Furniture Store Owner, Roy, left the competition. So, let's find out what today's task is. '*camera goes to the diner cabin* Nova: *walks in* Attention please! *everyone turns to look at her* From now on, the teams are stopped. You will now work on your own until the end of the competition. Thank you. *walks out* Buddy: Oh dear ... '*later, by a slab of concrete (which is the size of a house), everyone's standing next to the slab.* Nova: Today's task is ... to find and build using nothing more than rope and the junk here *points to piles of wood a metal* an item which will be able to support your weight for the second part of the challenge. Ready? Go! '*everyone starts to grab stuff and build something* Later ... Nova: So, what have you made? Jimmy: This metal surfboard thing. *shows a peice of metal about the size of a small surfboard with alot of rope wrapped around it* Nova: Ok, and you Buddy? Buddy: My super cool wooden gamer's plank. *holds up plank of wood* Nova: Okay ... um, Star. Star: This ... ninjery thing. *shows a tower of nut and bolts glued together and with a metal platform on top* Nova: Um ... nice? And you Violet. Violet: This black piece of metal *shows black peice of metal* Nova: Okay, lots of effort there, and you Travis. Travis: This. *shows wooden create with no lid* Nova: And you Spencer? Spencer: That. *points to peice of wood* My armour's too heavy cause some one *glares at Travis* thought it would be funny to fill it up with water, which hasn't all come out, and by the time I made it to the pile, that was all that's left. Nova: Ok. Take your contraptions onto the slab and get in them. *the contestants do so* Right, *presses button and spiky come out of the slab so the contestants are on their peices which are on the slab* Ready go! *presses another button and the spikes vibrte sharply* Spencer: Whoa! *falls over and disappears in flash of light* Violet: Oh my ... *wobbles a bit, then falls over and disappears* Buddy: *wobbling badly but not falling over* HELP!!! Star: *has perfect balance* This is easy. Nova: Hmm. *presses another button which makes it vibrate even sharper* Buddy: AGH! *falls over and disappears* Travis: Woah! *wobbles a lot, crate nearly toppling over* Jimmy: Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod! *falls and disappears* Nova: Only you two left. I think I'll stop it now. *presses button and it stops* Travis: YES! *jumps out, touches spikes* Darn it! *disappears* Nova: Well done Star! You win! *spikes disappear and Star goes over to Nova* '*later, at the voting ceremony* Nova: Because Jimmy, Travis and Star came first, second and third, they are safe. Vote for either Violet, Buddy or Spencer. '*they vote* Nova: One of you had four votes, the others both had two. The person leaving is ... ... ... Violet! Goodbye, Violet. Violet: Oh well, I suppose I had a good time. Nova: So, what will happen next time on, Sim Showdown? Category:Chapters